House of my memories
by Murasaki 174
Summary: It happens 19 years later, when little James and Albus are at hogwarts and that Lily stays with Ginny and Harry at home.   Harry has a strange dream. I'm not good at summaries but the story is pretty good!


_"Harry...Harry..."Said a familiar voice to Harry._

_"Mum?"He asked, hoping._

_"Godric's Hollow...Study...Harry..." _

_Then, the images of Lily's death went on and on. "Please , please, I beg you! Kill me instead! Please! Please! I beg you!"_

_"Step aside!...Aside! Stupid girl! I'm warning you! Step aside...AVADA KADAVRA!"_

_"MUM!"_

Harry woke up, sweating in horror.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Mum?"

"No...No, It's me, , your wife?" Ginny said, she saw how serious and troubled he looked, she stopped."Harry...You okay?"

"Yes...Yes...Sorry time is it?"

"It's 2am. I think we should go back to sleep."

"Good night, Ginny." He said, kissing her.

"'Night!"

She went back to sleep, but he didn't, terrified of what he could again dream of.

He decided to pack. "Godric's Hollow...Study...Right!" He was gonna go out the front door, then realized Ginny and Lily might worry about him. He decided to write a letter.

_" Ginny, Lily,_

_I need to sort something out, I'm sorry, but please, do not worry. I will come back soon._

_Love,_

_Harry."_

Then, he went off.

It was a cloudy morning when he was finally in the little village where he was born. He opened the gate, then the front door, and he was finally in the house of his memories. Everything was a mess, the air smelled like looked into all the rooms, then stayed in one that looked like a study. Books were all over the place, and a desk felled over. He looked everywhere, in the desk, in the books...

He couldn't find anything. He collapsed, tired, but he soon opened his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. He then realized where he was, realized there was still one place he didn't look in. Under the carpet. After removing it, he saw a piece of opened it carefully and read it.

_" My dear Harry,_

_James and I were playing a game, and he dared me to write a letter to you for when you were older. Stupid,uh? _

_I am so happy you are born , Harry, so happy I am Married to James. Sirius is your godfather. James had the idea. _

_Even if you aren't even one year old, you look a lot like your father. People often say that you have my eyes. Seriously, you are so cute! Sirius gave us a miniature broom for you to fly on. We already tried it, and I swear you will not go on that again! You broke a window, plates and even a cake that I baked!"_

"Sorry Mum," he thought, "Sorry." He kept on reading.

_" Severus and I used to be friends. You should be in his class , I heard he teaches at Hogwarts. I nearly went out with him. I can tell you, James often bullied him, and I actually slapped him for that, more then once. Then, Severus started learning dark arts, and bad magic. When he finally lost it, calling me a mudblood, I stopped being his friend. Harry, if you ever have a muggle-born friend, never, never call her or him a mudblood. I hope you choose the good path. We heard from Dumbledore that you are in danger because of Voldemort. I swear I will not let him harm you. Oh, you seem tired. James is telling me to put you in your baby room. He seems stressed. Your birthday is tomorrow, but it's already 10 to 12 pm. You should go and sleep. I hear the door being unlocked from outside. That's not normal. James is shouting to run. What should I do? Harry, remember , whatever happens, you can always come live here, and whatever happens, we will be watching over you, because we love you._

_Lily Potter."_

Harry imagined what happened after that, that was probably the night Voldemort killed them and tried to kill escaped from his eyes as he read it again.

...

"Harry! Where were you? We were worried sick!" Ginny slapped him.

"Daddy, that was bad what you did." Lily had cried.

"I'm sorry, but I know a way for you to forgive me! I have a good idea!"

"What is it?" Asked Ginny, now kissing him on the cheek, where she before slapped him.

"Let's move out of this house and live in a other one."

"Where?"

"In the house of my memories." He answered with a smile

The end!


End file.
